Studying
by youroctober
Summary: Ash is up at four in the morning, studying his opponent's Pokémon. Gary is interested in doing some studying of his own, but this kind involves two hot bodies and a couple of pillows. One-shot.


**Studying**

I was setting up the page to write chapter 10 of Seven Parasols when this popped into my mind. No idea how it got there, but it was a real pleasure to write. Special thanks go to **IronicallyYours** for being my crisis beta at four in the morning. You're always genius, even in the wee hours before breakfast. Please enjoy the story, and remember, reviews are love. This was set to the song Calling off of the The World Ends With You soundtrack, so make of that what you will. Anyone heard it? Great song.

* * *

"Ash?" Gary stumbled into the living room, rubbing his eyes. "Ash, what are you doing? It's four in the morning."

"Studying."

Gary came to stand next to him, staring at the computer screen. "Studying?"

"That's right," Ash nodded, dragging his pointer across the screen. He clicked on a large picture of a Rhydon and waited for the page to load.

"Ash..." Gary said slowly, taking a deep breath. "It's four in the morning. You have exactly three hours to sleep before your match."

"That's more than enough time," Ash assured him, tapping impatiently on the keyboard. His page had yet to load. "I've been working all night on studying Joan's Pokémon. I know each of their attacks, her usual techniques, and in a few minutes I'll be able to tell you which Pokémon she's going to send out first."

Gary shook his head. "You're insane."

"No, I'm smart," he retaliated. "Oh, here we go, Rhydon's stats." He leaned in towards the screen and began to read, brow furrowed.

"Ash, come on, this is silly," Gary said, shaking his partner's arm. "You're going to do just fine. Look at how low that Rhydon's attack power is."

"Yeah, but its defence..."

"Oh, give me a break," Gary snapped. "I've seen better defence on a _Metapod_—at least it can use Harden."

He promptly sat down on Ash's lap and took the mouse, clicking on a picture of a Ninetales. When Ash made to protest, Gary cut him off at once, leaning further back into his chest for good measure.

"Speaking of hardening..." Ash muttered, a tint of red splashing across his cheeks.

"This Ninetales isn't too shabby," Gary said, browsing through the stats. "Of course, that's to be expected. I've heard Vulpix was Joan's first Pokémon."

"I could have told you that," Ash said sulkily. "I was doing just fine before you got here. Give me back the mouse."

"No." He continued to read, blocking Ash's hands as he attempted to snatch away the keyboard.

"Gary!"

"'_Gary'_," he imitated, a smirk playing on his lips. "Would you like some cheese with that whine?"

"Oh come on, stop being stupid." Ash was losing his temper, and he was tired of playing around. "I don't have much time left, and I need to figure this all out." When Gary refused to reply, clicking on a new link, Ash groaned and tried to push him away.

"Getting frisky, are we?" Gary teased. He abandoned the mouse, and before Ash could make a lunge for it, he turned himself so that his legs were dangling on either side of his lover, and their noses were nearly touching.

Ash hesitated, staring into Gary's eyes. His longing for the computer was being pushed into the back of his mind as warm hands began trailing across his chest.

"Gary..." Ash said, his anger dissipating. "I need to...use the..." His words melted away as Gary planted soft kisses against his collarbone, tenderly nuzzling the flesh on occasion.

"Use the what?" he whispered, his voice suddenly husky.

"The..."

"Mmm?" Gary began tracing a finger around Ash's lips, smiling when the latter moaned and let his eyes flutter shut. He moved in to kiss him, barely slipping his tongue into the wet cavern before pulling away. "The _what_?"

"The...." Ash cleared his throat, and tried to steady his breathing. "The computer."

"Oh!" Gary said brightly, jumping off of his lap at once. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

He handed back the mouse and trotted out of the living room. Ash heard the familiar sound of the mattress creaking, and he stared at the computer, weighing his options. After a few moments, he cursed his wretched partner and turned off the screen, admitting defeat. It wasn't long before the mattress could be heard creaking a second time, followed closely by panting and breathy moans.


End file.
